The study of dynamic intracellular events is important in many disciplines of biology. The Quantitative Image-Intensified Light Microscope System will allow time-lapse video recording, image enhancement and quantitative analysis of molecular events as they occur in the living cell. The equipment will permit diverse investigations, such as studies of the effects of anesthetics on intracellular metabolism, the cytoskeletal system of the cell and on transport and maturation of virus proteins. The instrument system will facilitate investigation of the intracellular changes, occurring in cells of the reproductive system, which are believed to be involved in the mechanisms of cell-cell interaction, including modulation of intracellular free Ca++ levels and changes in cytoskeletal protein distribution. In addition, the equipment will fundamentally advance our ability to study the dynamics of lectin binding to cells, to study the mobility of laminin on cell surfaces, as well as to study the biochemical basis of exocytosis of adrenal chromaffin cells and the roles of secretory granule movement, calmodulin and cytoskeleton on exocytosis.